star_trek_microheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert April
Robert April was perhaps most famous for his stint as the first captain of the USS Enterprise. April was born in 2195, and later married his beloved Sarah. During the 2240s, April oversaw the construction of components for a Constitution-class starship at the San Francisco Naval Yards. That vessel eventually became the USS Enterprise. April later commanded the Enterprise from 2245 to 2250; his wife Sarah served as his chief medical officer. Following the end of his five-year mission, Commodore April became a respected Federation ambassador-at-large for the next twenty years, until 2270, when he was forced to retire from Starfleet. Exceptional circumstances made Starfleet consider his appeal to have his mandatory retirement rescinded. April Captain RichB.gif Robert-april.gif April Commodore RichB.gif New Timeline April eventually became captain of the Federation starship USS Enterprise in 2229. During his time as the Enterprise's captain, he had a control program built into the computer as a fail safe, in case the enemy took control of the ship. Circa 2239, he and the Enterprise did a routine survey of Phaedus IV and it's inhabitants. April saw how Shadows were oppresing non-shadow phaedans. Thus April decided to help them. He worked with first officer Alex Marcus to fake his own death in order to assist the non-Shadow Phaedans by violating the Prime Directive. April took as many weapons and technology with him. He spent two decades working with the Phaedan rebellion. During that time, April acquired more Starfleet technology from trader named Mudd. The truth about April's fate was revealed in 2259 when he met James T. Kirk after an USS Enterprise shuttle was shot down by the Shadows. The former Enterprise captain, along with his colleague Mudd and Kirk's communication officer, Lt. Uhura helped the current captain rescue his XO, helmsman, and security officer from the shadows camp. Kirk's XO, Commander Spock eventually discovered that the Shadow Pheadans were being backed by the Klingon Empire. Kirk made it clear to April that he would at least give the none-shadow Phaedans food and supplies. April and Mudd were then questioned by both Spock and Kirk as to why they were not told of the Klingons. April told Kirk that he was not quite if Kirk would agree to his request to use the Enterprise against the Shadow Phaedans. He told Kirk that after the Shadow Phaedans finished off the white Phaedans, the Klingons would establish a colony there, and then move onto the real enemy, which is the Federation. April and Mudd were then ordered to Sickbay for an examination. Knowing that Kirk wants to leave the system, lest they risk starting a war with the Federation and the Klingon Empire, April instead subdued the security guards, took their weapons and went to the bridge with Mudd. Once there, he stunned Ensign Chekov and the other officers on the bridge. April then used Protocol 31 to take control of the Enterprise's automated systems and sealed off the bridge. April then contacted the Klingon commanders on Qo'noS, offering them the Enterprise in exchange for making him governor of Phaedus IV. When he found out how Kirk and Spock were making there way through the jefferies tubes, April had bulkheads activated to seal them off. Scotty manages to disable Protocol 31, and Kirk and Spock subdue April and Mudd before he can hand the Enterprise to Commander Kor. April was placed in Starfleet custody at a starbase, but Marcus and Pike cover up the Phaedus IV incident and Protocol 31, much to Kirk's chagrin. Category:NCC-1701 Category:The Early Years Category:Captains Category:New Timeline